


You’re Making me Wanna Strip

by bellamouse16



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Dallas Stars, Hand Jobs, High Heels, I might add in another chapter to make myself feel better about round 2, I started writing this during round 1 and when they won, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, absolute filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Tyler wants to celebrate with Jamie after the Stars win Round 1.





	You’re Making me Wanna Strip

**Author's Note:**

> As always with these, if you found this from googling yourself, just close the tab.
> 
> Inspiration for this: 
> 
> “I ain't a stripper, but you're making me wanna strip
> 
> Ain't no beginner, but you make me feel like it's my first trip” - Dev “Breathe”

**** Making the playoffs had been like shooting a shot of adrenaline into Tyler, but this? Winning the series against the Predators in 6 games? That was something else altogether.  He felt like a bundle of nerves and energy. He was radiating out of his body as he bounded into the locker room after the win. Tyler immediately shedding his jersey. A few guys smack his ass and back as he walked by to his stall.  Tyler balled up his sweaty jersey and tossed it in the hamper at the center of the room. He was midway through undressing when he felt himself being watched. Tyler looked across the room to see Jamie watching him with his deep chocolate eyes that were barring into Tyler.  Tyler felt something heat up within him and felt a flush spread across his bare chest. He quickly thought of something else, anything, so he wouldn't pop a boner on his way to the showers.

\----------

When Tyler got out of the shower, Jamie had just finished up with his postgame interview.

 

“Meet you…” Tyler started to say but trailed off in case there were any lingering reporters.

 

By now, Jamie knew Tyler well enough to not need him to say anything more, anyway.  Jamie nodded before stripping down and walking away to the showers. Tyler couldn't help but watch as Jamie went off.  He could sense the blush rising on his cheeks when he heard someone laugh.

 

“Not one for subtly, eh Seggy,” Rads joked from his stall.

 

Tyler rolled his eyes, laughing lightly as the guys chirped him for being so head over heels about their captain.  Tyler couldn’t make himself be upset considering how supportive the team was when he and Jamie came out to them. Tyler got dressed and headed home.  He fed the dogs, taking a moment to play with them, before searching the walk-in closet. He knew he was looking for something specific and opened the draw of lace.  His hand hovered over it until he plucked out the Stars babydoll and matching panties Jamie had bought him when he’d signed his extension. He’d only worn them once since then, but this felt special.  He stripped out of his suit and hung it up. Then he slipped on the panties and took a minute to savor the feeling of soft lace encapsulating him. Then he pulled a shoe box off the top shelf and pulled out a pair of glittery green heels with a red sole.  He almost decided to just wear that, but then he put on grey sweatpants that were low on his hips, and a white undershirt that was tight around his chest. He walked back out to their bedroom to find Jamie sitting there patiently. His gaze locked on Tyler.  Jamie got up from the edge of the bed and walked over to Tyler, running a hand across his abs and down to his hips, where it slipped a bit beneath the waistband of the sweatpants Tyler had put on.

“Hmmm, do you have a surprise for me, baby?”

 

Jamie looked up from the slip of skin and peak of lace exposed between the sweats and the white shirt.  Tyler blushed.

 

“Just a little one.”

 

Jamie backed away, confusing Tyler.  Jamie sat back down at the edge of the bed.  

 

“Stip for me,” Jamie said, his eyes memorizing Tyler’s body as if he’d yet to do that.

 

Tyler went to just pull his shirt off but decided to draw it out.  He ran his fingers over his chest before slowly letting them make their way to his torso.  He slipped the shirt above his head and then he ran his fingers across his bare chest, paying a bit of attention to his nipples, rubbing them through the babydoll’s soft fabric.  He met Jamie’s eyes, spotting the desire building in Jamie’s eyes. Tyler slowly slid the sweatpants down, slowly stepping out of them while still wearing the heels. Jamie let out a breath.  Jamie was still in his black suit, although the necktie was now undone and hanging around his neck. 

 

“What do you want, baby? You want to come over here now? Is that it?”

 

Tyler nodded and made to walk forwards to where Jamie was sitting at the edge of the bed, but then Jamie stopped him.

 

“Crawl over to me.”

 

Tyler was extremely comfortable with his own body, but this made goosebumps raise up on his arms and his heart beat quicker by just a bit.  Hare carefully lowered himself to his knees and bent forward, crawling the short distance to the bed. His hips swayed with every movement. When he reached Jamie, he sat back on his heels and placed his hands on Jamie’s thighs.  He looked up from beneath his lashes at Jamie. Jamie reached forwards, brushing Tyler’s hair back.

 

“Tyler, babe.  Tell me what you want.”

 

“God, Jamie.  I just want your cock.”

 

Jamie flushed and reached down to unzip his pants and took out his dick.  Tyler licked his lips and then wrapped his hands around the base of Jamie’s dick.  His lips found the head of it and he licked at it before wrapping his lips completely around it and suck down until Jamie’s thick dick hit the back of his throat.

 

“Oh, God. Fuck, Tyler.”

 

Tyler looked up to see Jamie’s face turn slightly pink and it was clear Jamie was already out of breath.  After a few moments of Tyler sucking on Jamie’s dick, the hand Jamie had placed in Tyler’s hair wrapped around strands and tugged Tyler’s head back off of Jamie’s dick.

 

“I don’t want to cum in your mouth right now,” Jamie said with a slight gleam in his eyes.

 

Jamie stood up and helped Tyler stand up with him.  He spun them around and backed Tyler up until the backs of his knees hit the bed, which caused Tyler to fall backwards.  Jamie followed quickly, climbing over Tyler. He leaned down over him and kissed Tyler senseless. Jamie started to kiss down Tyler’s neck, and one hand slid beneath the babydoll.

 

“Your tits look incredible in this,” Jamie said against Tyler’s collarbone.  

 

Tyler shivered and could feel himself begin to blush again.

 

“All dressed up for me. This is all for me.  All mine.”

 

Jamie continued to speak between kisses until he got to Tyler’s stomach.  He pushed the babydoll up with one hand, bunching it up by Tyler’s pecs. Then Jamie sucked a hickey into Tyler’s skin, right below his Stanley Cup tattoo from his win with the Bruins.

 

“We’re gonna win this baby, and you’ll get another tattoo just like this… right here.”

 

Tyler moaned, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut.  His dick jumped to attention when he felt the heel of Jamie’s hand brush against his crotch.  One minute Tyler was feeling the ghost of his touch, and the next he was feeling Jamie’s mouth against the soft fabric and lace, sucking at his cock from the outside of the panties.

 

“Please, please Jamie.”

 

“Please what? You’re always so chatty. Beg for it.”

 

Jamie hooked a finger in the top of the panties, tugging them just enough to tease Tyler.  While he did that, Jamie also continued to suck Tyler’s cock through the lace. The combination of suction and friction from the lace was almost too much for Tyler.

 

“Jamie,” he cried out. “Please, please take them off.  I’m gonna cum in them if you don’t.”

 

Jamie lifted his head up, smiling up at Tyler far too innocently for what he was doing.  His hand slipped beneath the panties and wrapped fully around the base of Tyler’s dick.

 

“Maybe that’s what I want.  I want you to get those pretty panties all messed up for me, Ty.”

 

Jamie began to jerk Tyler off from beneath the panties.

 

“Ahhh,” Tyler moaned and arched his back off the bed.  “Please, can I cum?”

 

“Hmmm... “Jamie hummed and leaned down to press kissed to the inside of Tyler’s thigh.

 

Jamie ignored Tyler’s question and began sucking hickies into his skin.  Tyler squirmed and got a bit quiet. Jamie looked up and saw Tyler biting down on his lip. Jamie quickened his pace as he jerked Tyler off and petted his hip with his other hand.

 

“You can cum.  You deserve it, babe.  Cum for me.”

 

“Oh fuck…” Tyler groaned loudly.

 

He came in the panties.  He let out a whine as Jamie continued to jerk him off as he came and then kept going.

 

“It’s too much. I’m too sensitive.”

 

Jamie slowed his pace until he was just holding Tyler’s dick.  Then he slipped his hand from Tyler’s panties, letting them snap back against his skin.  Jamie wrapped a hand around his dick, jerking himself over Tyler. He came over Tyler’s abs.  Tyler’s cheeks were rosy pink and he threw an arm over his face after looking down at Jamie’s throbbing cock spurting out cum.  Jamie ran a hand over Tyler’s abs, rubbing his cum into Tyler’s skin. He raised his cum covered hand up to Tyler’s mouth. Tyler opened his mouth, letting Jamie place two fingers in his mouth.  Tyler’s tongue swirled around Jamie’s fingers. When he finished sucking the cum off his fingers, Jamie pulled his fingers from Tyler’s mouth, only for Tyler to then lick up Jamie’s palm until all of the cum was gone.  Jamie made to get up but Tyler reached out, placing a hand on Jamie’s hip and holding him down on top of Tyler. 

 

“Feed me the rest,” Tyler said with large eyes and the slightest tinge of blush.

 

Jamie gave Tyler a soft look and gently gripped his chin with his now cleanish hand.

 

“Open up, babe.”

 

Tyler shot Jamie a smile and then happily opened his mouth.  Jamie wiped his hand against Tyler’s abs and brought it up to Tyler’s mouth, letting him lick off Jamie’s cum.  Jamie repeated his motions until all the cum was gone. After that, he got up to get a hand towel to wipe Tyler down.  When he returned, he wiped Tyler down and then peeled the now sticky and cum stained panties down Tyler’s thick thighs.  He tossed the panties aside with the damp towel. Then Jamie slowly took off the babydoll, pulling it up and off of Tyler.  He tossed it towards the end of the bed. The moment Jamie laid down, Tyler wrapped himself around him.

 

“Clingy much?”

 

“You love it.”

 

Jamie sighed and kissed Tyler gently.

 

“I do.  I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Tyler said as he tightened his arms around Jamie and closed his eyes.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This what Segs is wearing:  
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/585736826/dallas-stars-sexy-white-lace-babydoll-st?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=dallas+stars&ref=sr_gallery-1-34&organic_search_click=1&pro=1&frs=1


End file.
